The present invention relates to novel furochromones which are khellin analogs and useful as antiatherosclerotic agents. Khellin is 7-methyl-4,9-dimethoxyfurochromone. Most particularly the present invention relates to 7-substituted methoxyfurochromones, the pharmaceutical use and preparation of which is incorporated by reference here from U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,569.